


Clear Sight

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He would see those eyes grey again, and then he would see no more.





	Clear Sight

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Blue" challenge on tolkien_weekly ... a bit cliched, I realize, but I couldn't help myself!

Gondorians believed that a man's soul rested in his sword--testament of too many years at war.

Aragorn's soul, though, rested in his eyes. Boromir knew this, had visual proof.

He had seen all shades, from the deepest cobalt of passion to the light icy turquoise of worry.

But this, flat and grey, ice-chips and pain, this he had never seen.

Suddenly Boromir felt cold, even through several layers. Not the cold of Caradhras--that he had become used to--but the bone-deep cold of foreknowledge. He would see those eyes grey again, and then he would see no more.


End file.
